


Flirteo

by Bec_de_Lievre



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bad Flirting, Christmas Party, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Turbolift
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: Hay gente sabia que cree cuando el Primer Oficial y el Médico en Jefe pelean, en realidad, flirtean.





	Flirteo

**Author's Note:**

> Se suponía que este era mi regalo de navidad para este año, pero, con el cambio de ordenador, creí que lo había perdido. Afortunadamente conseguí recuperarlo de las profundidades de mi hard drive.

—¿Sabe que en sus comunicaciones mi madre suele preguntarme por usted? —el Primer Oficial se cogió a la palanca del turboascensor para decirle.

Leonard alzó ambas cejas.

—No, no tenía ni idea —respondió, y era verdad. Después de aquella vez en que el Enterprise tuvo que llevar a todos esos embajadores a esa importante cumbre interplanetaria, el georgiano no había vuelto a tener noticias de los padres de Spock ni tampoco se había molestado en pensar mucho en ellos nuevamente, y el vulcaniano no volvió a mencionarlos en ninguna otra ocasión en que llegaron a verse en las habitaciones de cualquiera de los dos para charlar un rato—. ¿A qué se debe el interés? Si se puede saber.

—Además de que siente curiosidad por saber más acerca de sus investigaciones médicas, parece ser que mi madre está convencida de que usted y yo sostenemos algún tipo de relación sentimental y que, aquella ocasión en la sala de recreos, flirteábamos.

—Oh —exhaló Leonard, un poco sorprendido y a la vez complacido de que la señora Sarek y él fuesen de la misma opinión al respecto. Se balanceó sobre sus talones—: ¿Y… flirteábamos, señor Spock?

La respuesta del Primer Oficial fue rápida como impensada es la sinceridad:

—Los vulcanos no flirtean.

Leonard suspiró.

—Me temía oír eso —murmuró, decepcionado.

Pero Spock pareció no notarlo y continuó con su tren de pensamiento:

—En nuestra última comunicación mi madre me ha aconsejado que lo invite a la fiesta de Navidad. Parece convencida de que eso a usted le haría feliz de algún modo.

—Puede que sea así —admitió, mientras trataba de resistirse a imaginar la velada y a ellos dándose el lote, que no beso (luego de tantos años de espera, ¿por qué conformarse con tan poco?), de bajo del muérdago—, pero, ¡ah, no me diga! —Leonard puso los ojos en blanco ahora—. Ni siquiera piensa seguir la recomendación de su sabia madre porque los vulcanos no van a fiestas de Navidad ¿no?

—Eso es verdad.

Leonard apretó los labios y los puños disgustado de que Spock le haya encontrado el puntito a jugar con sus expectativas.

—Suficiente —gruñó, entonces.

No pensaba tolerarle que se riera de él por mucho que lo quisiera y que sintiera que se moría un poquito más por él cada día. Se cruzó de brazos y se arrinconó.

—Leonard —dijo, el ambiente en el turboascensor súbitamente se volvió denso, muy denso.

—¿¡Qué!?

Spock alzó la ceja y sin perder la nota, agregó para aclarar:

—En Vulcano no se celebra la Navidad.

Leonard resopló.

—¿Y? —espetó, nada dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer o buscarle los tres pies al gato. No quería que los juegos de palabras de Spock lo volvieran a enrollar. Se sabía muy sensible y susceptible a ilusionarse con el menor de los gestos de aceptación del otro hombre—. ¿Qué quiere que le diga? ¿Quiere que lo lamente por usted y los de su especie? ¿O sólo espera que los llame fríos y aburridos?

—En lo absoluto —Spock negó con la cabeza, pero Leonard no podía verlo—. Sólo que responda si va a honrarme con su compañía. Usted ha admitido que mi madre es sabia.

Leonard se volvió al Primer Oficial.

—¿Va a besarme bajo el muérdago?

—Esperaba poder hacerlo ahora.

Diablos.

Leonard se sonrojó.

—Ah, maldito vulcano —exhaló y fue a por él.

No, no iba a besarlo. Iba a comérselo, pensó McCoy, cuando chocó sus labios contra los de Spock. No iba a dejar nada vivo de él.

Las puertas del ascensor de abrieron.

—¿Debo suponer que ya se han adelantado al intercambio de regalos, caballeros?

Era el capitán.

Pero ninguno de los dos oficiales lo escuchó realmente, estaban muy puestos a lo suyo, y Kirk tampoco insistió. Tan sólo dio un paso atrás y dejó que las puertas del turboascensor se cerraran.

No quería arruinárselos.

Habían esperado, quizás, demasiado.


End file.
